This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class. This variety was created by myself, Wendy R. White, under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., by crossing as seed parent the variety known as ‘MORsegold’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,617) with the variety known as ‘SAVachild’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,175) as pollen parent.
The idyllic goals of this breeding program were to create unique miniature roses with the qualities of disease resistance, hardiness, exhibition, hybrid tea form blooms born in abundance from late spring to late fall, and fragrance. The cultivar chosen as seed parent is known for its above average disease resistance and quantity of bloom production on a vigorous plant. The cultivar chosen as pollen parent is known for its award winning, exhibition, hybrid tea form blooms on an award winning plant. Fragrance was not factored into this cross. The resulting new cultivar has the disease resistance and vigor of ‘MORsegold’ with the color-markings and flower form of ‘SAVachild’, and combines the colors of the two, being yellow like ‘MORsegold’ but with the red edges similar to ‘SAVachild’. The new cultivar has a low and spreading plant habit similar to ‘MORsegold’ but carries its flowers on stronger stems as on ‘SAVachild’. The new cultivar has fewer petals than either parent.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new cultivar in Rowley, Mass., and Arroyo Grande, Calif., shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.